User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 34
' Name': Viktor Freeman Alias: Chrono-Walker, Ouroboros, The Champion of Causality, Master of the 34th Century, Conqueror of All Time, Precursor to Perfection Alignment: Lawful Evil Powers via Symbiotic Exoarmor: Supernatural Condition-Advanced Level, Force-Field Generation, Incomplete Imperceptibility due to user still being detectable through touch, Subspace Storage, Wormhole Creation (Hyperspace Travel), Telekinesis-Advanced Level, Molecular Level Matter Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation (Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetic Pulse Emission, etc.), Temporal Manipulation (Time Stopping, Reversal, Reloading, Duplication, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Phasing, Matter Exchange, etc), Future-Probability Cognition, and Psychic Shadow. Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence, Hyper Mind and Memory, Tactical Analysis, Intuitive Aptitude, Temporal Cognition, Enhanced Condition, and Semi-Immortality Motto: "This is how history will remember it." Quotes: "Do you truly believe the Court of Ouroboros to be brutish, barbaric, tactically crude with the sole agenda of spreading fear and humility to coerce obedience? I've learned throughout my life in eternity that one does not take the reigns of the world through gaudy displays of savage violence and power. Genuine control that endures is proven to be more surgical, virtually invisible, only using its guiding hand when necessary. No one will question it because no one will know when it acted. Adam Evans and Collins Coolidge may have stacked the deck, but we've already taken a peek at the end." "In the game of chess, one minor move can change the tide of the match to gain the fortunate party the greatest advantage, but between two masters, subtlety is key in forcing that mistake. Observe Stockton Technologies for example and how we are the ones with full control through a proxy. As you might guess, Sylvester Stockton would be the better choice, but Catherine Lea, the secretary of the company is someone that many would overlook with the practical power to match especially with R&D. The Overmind that we discovered through the Akashic Records that Thanatos has acquired, we promised it a body and a chance to gain power, and now it is our set of 7 billion eyes and 14 billion ears. Ravendel is mentally linked with it. Another asset. In due time, we will rise and through their secrecy, their control will never even be remembered." "I mastered several fields in my original reality before I hastily departed, and I must say, temporal mechanics was the one I favored by far. So many possibilities within that even defies logic itself and leaves most practitioners barely grasping the basic principles. Many of the functions on this suit is engineered according to most of the tenets of time travel that I discovered manipulating the very energies of it creating the very temporal dynamics that you see. Because of this, it was important that I created the program that could not only harness it, but truly perceive and intimately understand it. Every time I manipulate the fabric of space-time, several thousand and even millions of calculations are processed through the normalization filter, probability combinatorics functions, and several other number crunching systems before I have to sift through the residual data and determine whether I want to execute the action. I engineered this exo-suit so that I would be the only one who could understand it, but Collins, you're just a man with supernatural command over time. No thought and no effort spent on your part, it must be very hard in your shoes." "I was destined to lead as time itself has decided. Any event to erase me from the time stream will yield negative results as I have made my presence permanent in reality. My analogue, Paragon, has made great strides in adhering to the heroic path and has tried to live his life in hopes that he would better the world, but through the machinations of a foolish time traveler who doesn't understand the delicate temporal mechanics and the whims and circuitous nature of it all, he has created his greatest enemy." Category:Blog posts